calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Minneapolis 2018 jour 3
Cet article relate les évènements du 21 avril 2018, troisième jour de mon voyage à Minneapolis à l’occasion de la Celebration 2018. Il s’agit du jour anniversaire de la mort de Prince, survenue deux ans plus tôt. Si vous souhaitez lire le récit de ce voyage depuis le début, cliquez ici. Si vous souhaitez lire ce qui s’est passé le jour précédent, cliquez ici. Matinée Pour ce troisième jour, les festivités à Paisley Park débutent pour nous à 11 heures. Nous avons donc moins de temps pour flâner avant de nous rendre sur place, et il nous faut rester dans les environs. Nous en profitons pour évoluer dans Chanhassen et nous rendre devant le fameux cinéma local. Cet endroit est connu des fans à plusieurs titres. Tout d’abord, il est arrivé à plusieurs reprises que Prince emmène des fans ou des collaborateurs dans ce cinéma. C’est même arrivé une fois pendant une des Celebration originales des années 2000, où l’ensemble des participants avait été convié à une projection privée. Ensuite, après la mort de Prince, plusieurs fresques murales ont surgi dans les environs et il y en a une justement sur les murs de ce cinéma. À vrai dire, notre motivation première est encore de trouver un petit déjeuner. Car depuis que nous sommes là nous avons toujours déjeuné ou diné à l’extérieur, mais pour ce qui est du petit déjeuner à la maison, nous n’avions pas fait de courses. En naviguant dans Chanhassen, nous sommes forcés de faire le même constat que les jours précédents : il n’existe rien qui nous permette de prendre le moindre café ! 2018_chanhassencountrysuites.jpg|L'entrée du Country inn And Suites à Chanhassen 2018_morrismills.jpg|L'artiste Morris Mills (photo officielle) IMG_0528.JPG|Chanhassen Cinema DSC_0794.JPG|fresque murale de Prince IMG_0532.JPG|Devant la fresque DSC06167.JPG|Devant la fresque En désespoir de cause nous entrons dans le Chanhassen Country Inn & Suites, un hôtel situé à proximité du cinéma. J’apprendrai plus tard qu’il s’agit de l’hôtel le plus proche de Paisley Park et que de nombreux collaborateurs et artistes, comme Judith Hill ou Meron Bekure, y logeaient régulièrement. À l’accueil, on nous dit qu’un petit déjeuner complet n’est pas possible car réservé aux clients de l’hôtel, mais que l’on veut bien nous offrir un grand café. Nous prenons une table en nous mélangeant aux clients de l’hôtel, et nous remarquons les deux hommes situés à la table voisine. L’un d’entre eux s’est fait un look « Princier » avec pantalons et vestes aux motifs « Paisley », chapeau, et dentelles stylisées. Nous apprenons qu’il s’agit de Morris Mills, un chanteur et musicien de Los Angeles, grand admirateur de Prince, et qui la veille a donné un concert commun avec Gayle Chapman (première claviériste de Prince 1978-80) et Maya McClean des Twinz, au Capri Theatre, un lieu également incontournable pour les fans puisque Prince y a donné son premier concert d’artiste professionnel, en janvier 1979. Morris se prête volontiers au jeu des photos et nous parle de son dernier CD. Après cela, nous nous rendons aux alentours du cinéma de Chanhassen pour prendre des photos devant la fresque. Il est temps ensuite de nous rendre à Paisley Park. A Paisley Park Pour ce troisième jour de présence sur place, on décide de faire le forcing au niveau du parking. On se présente à l’entrée, montrons notre badge VIP, et on nous laisse passer ! Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi n’a-t-on aucune info de Paisley Park suite à nos réclamations et nos noms déposés sur la liste d’attente ? On est heureux de pouvoir se garer sur place, mais l’incompréhension domine. IMG_0544.JPG|File d'attente pour entrer à Paisley Park IMG_0545.JPG|L'entrée dans Paisley Park DSC_0795.JPG|Devant la grille aux souvenirs DSC_0798.JPG|Always in my dreams DSC_0805.JPG|Devant Paisley Park DSC_0806.JPG|Le bâtiment The Egg, un projet de restaurant Funk-Soldiers.jpg|Les Funk Soldiers en concert à Paisley Park (photo officielle) Le beau temps étant toujours au rendez-vous nous ne résistons pas à l’envie de faire de nouvelles photos. La grille aux souvenirs s’est encore enrichie de nouvelles contributions. Il nous est interdit cependant de faire le tour du bâtiment ou d’approcher l’annexe appelée « The Egg » et qui suscite toujours une part de mystère. De nombreuses hypothèses ont été avancées par les fans à propos de ce bâtiment : ce serait un hangar de stockage, des appartements, un hôtel privé, une église, de nouveaux studios d’enregistrement, une cuisine, etc. Les photos de l’investigation policière d’avril 2016 ont montré que le bâtiment n’est pas du tout aménagé à l’intérieur. Alors pourquoi Prince avait-il fait construire cette annexe, pour l’abandonner ensuite ? Le bâtiment a été érigé en 2002 et le permis de construire fait mention d’un restaurant. Si Prince avait poursuivi l’idée de faire des Celebration à Paisley Park, c’est probablement là que les fans seraient allés se restaurer. Mais il semble que l’idée a été abandonnée peu après, notamment lorsque Prince acheta une maison à Toronto. Peut-être que les héritiers aménageront enfin cet endroit et que nous n’aurons plus à déjeuner sous des tentes dans les prochaines années. Nous entrons une nouvelle fois dans Paisley Park et nous nous sentons alors presque « comme à la maison », en nous dirigeant tout droit vers la soundstage en vue d’assister au premier panel. Dans le couloir, en passant sous l’atrium, je me dis qu’il est dommage de ne pas pouvoir à nouveau faire la visite des studios. Nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir la faire dès le premier jour, mais nous étions encore dans la béatitude de celui qui découvre les lieux. Depuis, nous naviguons toujours dans les mêmes espaces limités et c’est un peu dommage. Panel : Funk Soldiers Nous sommes accueillis comme à l’accoutumée par Wally Safford qui nous annonce le panel des Funk Soldiers. Joel Wheinshanker, le directeur de Paisley Park, est également présent et demande l’avis du public au sujet du concert d’hier. Il semble que les fans répondent très favorablement. Il nous dit alors qu’il est question de faire tourner ce spectacle dans le monde entier en 2018 et 2019. Les Funk Soldiers sont le groupe qui a assuré la prestation live d’hier soir au Target Center. Le groupe est représenté par Shelby J (qui reçoit une ovation), Xavier Taplin, Kat Dyson, Kip Blackshire, Josh Dunham et Joey Rayfield des NPG Hornz. Compte tenu de ce jour spécial, Shelby demande que l’on commence par une minute de silence en mémoire de Prince. Ensuite, chacun des protagonistes est interrogé par Jim McGuinn de la radio locale The Current qui est très attachée à Prince. On retrouve le même schéma que lors des précédents panels : chacun raconte comment il a été recruté par Prince, comment ils ont vécu le temps avec lui, une ou deux anecdotes rigolotes, et parle un peu de son actualité. L’une des premières questions posées est de savoir comment s’est mis en place le groupe. On apprend que c’est Kirk Johnson, encore une fois, qui a assuré la mécanique et la logistique pour que ce concert ait lieu. Shelby raconte que pendant les répétitions, apparemment nombreuses et intenses comme au temps où ils étaient avec Prince, il a été compliqué de jouer et chanter sans regarder l’écran derrière eux. L’une des anecdotes les plus amusantes fut le recrutement de Joey Rayfield, qui a manifestement beaucoup de plaisir à raconter que Marcus Anderson, le principal sax du groupe, l’a appelé un jour en disant « tu ne vas pas travailler demain matin » parce que Prince les avait recrutés pour des répétitions. Si le panel est plutôt sympathique, il faut avouer que ce n’est pas très facile à suivre même avec un bon niveau en anglais. Certains intervenants ont des accents prononcés, font des blagues dont on ne comprend pas le sens, ou parlent trop vite. Parfois, la salle éclate de rire alors qu’on n’a pas compris un traitre mot. Même si au global on comprend l’essentiel des discussions, des traductions simultanées ne seraient pas un luxe. Le panel se termine et nous allons maintenant assister à une projection de concert. Concert screening : Montreal 2015 Nous assistons à la projection d’un concert totalement inédit, donné avec le groupe 3rdEyeGirl augmenté des NPG Hornz « light » : Marcus Anderson (saxophone), Keith Anderson (saxophone), Joey Rayfield (trombone), et Lynn Grissett (trompette). ''Le band intègre également Liv Warfield et les deux choristes de son propre groupe, Saeeda Wright et Ashley Jayy, ainsi que Joshua Welton aux claviers. Au final, nous retrouvons une configuration de groupe assez rare ce qui rend la projection intéressante. Le concert est celui donné au Centre Bell de '''Montreal', le 23 mai 2015. Si l’on excepte les deux concerts donnés à Washington le 14 juin 2015, ce show est l’un des tout derniers concerts grand public donnés avec 3rdEyeGirl avant le départ de Hannah et Joshua Welton, et qui a conduit in fine à la dissolution du groupe. thumb|Prince & 3rdEyeGirl sur la scène de MontrealLe show débute avec le titre Wow et encore une fois, on se dit que l’on a bien de la chance de pouvoir assister à une projection de ce genre à Paisley Park. Le son est fabuleux, le concert est filmé et monté de façon professionnelle, et on s’y croirait presque si l’on n’était pas assis dans la soundstage de Paisley Park. Il semble clair que les vidéos inédites restent un fonds de commerce pour le musée. D’une certaine manière, cela nous donne envie de revenir durant les prochaines années pour ne rien manquer. Du moins tant que ces documents ne sont pas disponibles d’une manière ou d’une autre, sur un site de streaming par exemple ! Le show se déroule sous nos yeux avec les titres suivants : Funknroll – Guitar - Plectrumelectrum - Let's Go Crazy Reloaded - Take Me With U - Raspberry Beret - U Got The Look – Cool. On ne va pas faire la fine bouche, et le concert est sympa à regarder, mais il y a tout de même quelques petites critiques à formuler. Tout d’abord c’est un show avec 3rdEyeGirl. Si on prend en compte la diffusion de Piano & A Microphone (bien qu’on soit d’accord : le spectacle est complètement différent) et l’extrait d’'Amsterdam 2014' vu dans la salle Edition Suite, seules des vidéos très récentes sont diffusées cette année. En 2017, Paisley Park avait diffusé une partie du concert de Miami de la tournée Purple Rain. Ce que je regrette, c’est qu’ils n’aient pas pensé cette année aux fans des années 1980 en diffusant des images d’archives plus anciennes. Cela s’explique probablement pour plusieurs raisons. Le contenu du Vault a été déménagé à Los Angeles. Si par défaut tout doit rester disponible pour une exploitation commerciale, il était peut-être moins simple que l’année dernière d’utiliser des enregistrements plus anciens, et qui sont probablement sur des formats vidéo obsolètes. A l’inverse, le stockage des shows des dix dernières années est effectué sur du matériel informatique facilement manipulable. Il est possible aussi que le show de Montreal ait fait partie des derniers concerts filmés et montés professionnellement avec de multiples caméras. Il devait donc être à disposition à Paisley Park lors de la disparition de Prince. Une autre raison possible est la présence continue à Paisley Park de Trevor Guy, le mari de Donna Grantis. Tout comme Kirk Johnson, il a réussi à garder son job sur place avec la transformation en musée, et je l’ai repéré plusieurs fois courir à droite et à gauche dans le bâtiment, y compris à l’étage. Il semble évident qu’il va chercher à mettre sa femme en avant dans les différentes présentations de manière à assurer leur avenir commun. Et en effet, ce show funk’n’roll laisse la part belle aux solos de guitare de la canadienne. La seconde partie de la portion diffusée est relativement similaire au fichier « Crazy 2 Cool » que nous connaissons du concert du Zenith à Paris de juin 2014. C’est donc avec une certaine nonchalance que nous terminons la projection. Panel : arrangements Nous restons localisés dans la soundstage pour le second panel de discussion du jour, qui porte sur les arrangements. Sur la scène, on retrouve Michael B Nelson, le trombone du célèbre groupe les Hornheads qui a travaillé avec Prince surtout entre fin 1991 et 1996, puis plus occasionnellement jusqu’en 2016. Michael est assez loquace et raconte un grand nombre d’anecdotes, et il rappelle aussi qu’il était bien compliqué de travailler avec Prince. L’avantage qu’il avait est qu’il joue d’un instrument dont Prince ne joue pas, et il indiqua que le plus beau compliment qu’il ait reçu de Prince est qu’un jour, il lui dit qu’il est l’un des rares à comprendre sa musique. Il a évoqué les nombreuses heures de jam et de répétitions à Paisley Park, et les morceaux sur lesquels le groupe de cuivres a travaillé. A de nombreuses reprises, il mentionne qu’il n’avait aucune indication ou information particulière sur les morceaux pour lesquels les cuivres intervenaient. Et aussi que certains ordres de Prince donnés sur scène pouvaient porter à confusion avec le bruit ambiant, il craignait souvent de mal entendre entre « trombone » et « on the one » par exemple. Si la conversation est intéressante, il faut noter que les participants à ce panel ont eu droit à la présence de Brent Fisher (fils du compositeur classique Clare Fisher, qui a participé à de nombreux albums de Prince) lors de la première journée. Il y a donc une nouvelle fois une « arnaque » pour les VIP qui voient moins d’intervenants que les détenteurs d’un billet classique ! Meal Break Il est alors presque 14 heures et c’est le moment de la pause déjeuner. Nous rejoignons la tente où on nous propose pratiquement le même repas qu’il y a deux jours. De plus, le temps imparti est toujours assez court et nous devons nous dépêcher de retourner à nos places pour le concert des Funk Soldiers. Concert : Funk Soldiers La prestation des Funk Soldiers à Paisley Park est en quelque sorte l’aftershow du concert au Target Center. Libérés de la présence de l’écran derrière eux, les Funk Soldiers se livrent de façon plus lumineuse et proéminente que la veille, et osent des titres moins convenus. Shelby J et Kip Blackshire assurent tour à tour la voix principale, avec la participation surprenante de Kirk Johnson sur quelques titres, dont un Irresistible Bitch ''devenu simplement ''Irresistible, une sympathique trouvaille. L’ouverture sur l’intro de I’m Yours a également fait son petit effet. Il semble que chaque membre du groupe ait suggéré sa chanson préférée, ainsi Kip Blackshire indiqua qu’il allait chanter le titre 1+1+1 is 3. On a eu droit également à Paisley Park (chanté à l’unisson avec le public, obligé !), et le show s’est terminé sur un Alphabet St endiablé durant lequel Sheila E fit une apparition surprise, et elle n’hésita pas à plonger dans le public comme l’aurait fait une Mayté à la grande époque. Tout cela est préparé bien sûr, mais ça fait du bien. Nous repartons contents de cette prestation. Il est à peine 17 heures lorsque nous quittons Paisley Park après six heures d’activités dans le bâtiment. Notre prochain grand rendez-vous est la dance party avec DJ Lenka Paris au First Avenue, mais c’est encore dans au moins cinq heures. Nous avons donc le temps de nous promener. Riley Creek IMG_0548.JPG|Chemin vers Riley Creek IMG_0550.JPG|L'entrée de Riley Creek IMG_0563.JPG|Dans Riley Creek IMG_0558.JPG|Inscriptions dans Riley Creek DSC_0832 - Copie.JPG|Inscriptions dans Riley Creek DSC_0833.JPG|Inscriptions dans Riley Creek Avant de nous rendre downtown, nous longeons à pied et par l’extérieur l’enceinte de Paisley Park pour nous rendre à Riley Creek. Cet endroit, devenu un lieu de pèlerinage depuis le décès de Prince, est comme le nouveau Graffiti Bridge. Il s’agit pourtant d’un simple tunnel piéton permettant de passer sous la Highway 5 et que Prince empruntait parfois avec son vélo. Lorsque les souvenirs ont été enlevés de la grille extérieure de Paisley Park, les fans ont continué à rendre des hommages en se rendant dans le tunnel, pour réaliser des dessins ou laisser un petit mot. Depuis, l’ensemble du tunnel est recouvert d’inscriptions en tous genres. Cela rend l’endroit assez émouvant. Electric Fetus Notre prochaine étape avant d’aller en ville est de passer par le fameux disquaire Electric Fetus. C’était de toute façon un passage obligé lors de notre séjour, mais nous avons une raison supplémentaire de nous y rendre, à savoir récupérer l’exemplaire en vinyle violet du single Nothing Compares 2 U réservé à chacun d’entre nous. Le magasin est situé dans les quartiers sud de la ville, et le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que ce n’est pas la même ambiance qu’à Chanhassen ou à Eden Prairie. Le quartier est beaucoup plus populaire, ce qui se ressent par des maisons de plus petite taille, moins bien entretenues, où l’on trouve des objets entassés dans les jardins aux grilles en métal cassées. Le quartier entier autour du magasin est actuellement en travaux de réfection de voirie et il nous faut un bon moment pour accéder jusqu’au parking adjacent. DSC_0838.JPG|Façade du magasin Electric Fetus DSC_0845.JPG|Entrée de Electric Fetus DSC_0839.JPG|Rayons de Electric Fetus DSC_0842.JPG|Memorabilia à Electric Fetus DSC_0843.JPG|Memorabilia à Electric Fetus DSC_0844.JPG|Rayon CD à Electric Fetus DSC_0873.JPG|Edition limitée à 1984 exemplaires du vinyle violet IMG_2325.jpg|Electric Fetus Sur place, on retrouve comme une sorte de mini-Celebration, avec un grand nombre de visages déjà croisés à Paisley Park. Le disquaire joue à fond son lien avec Prince et l’on trouve toute sorte d’articles non officiels, du porte-clefs à $5 jusqu’à la lithographie à $1,000 en passant bien sûr par les t-shirts, les livres, les mugs, et quantité d’autres choses. C’est finalement plutôt grand à l’intérieur, et la section disques se trouve au milieu. Je jette un rapide coup d’œil dans les bacs, mais il n’y a rien de très intéressant. Il a dû y avoir une razzia lors des deux jours précédents, nous arrivons un peu tard pour trouver des raretés. Je vais à la caisse réclamer mon exemplaire de Nothing Compares 2 U et on poinçonne mon badge de la Celebration. Les autres sorties du Record Store Day, comme la réédition de l’album 1999, sont déjà sold-out chez eux. Pris d’une sorte de frénésie d’achat compulsif, nous repartons les bras chargés de mémorabilia. Downtown Minneapolis, First Avenue et Purple Jam Après cela, nous nous rendons en centre-ville pour dîner et patienter jusqu’au début de la soirée au First Avenue. Encore une fois, cette ville me sidère. Ce soir, il y a un match de la NBA au Target Center (ce qui avait contraint Paisley Park à avancer le concert Live On The Big Screen au jour précédent), et nous arrivons sans souci à trouver un parking pratiquement au même endroit que la veille. On déambule dans les skyways, puis nous nous rendons au Depot Tavern pour dîner histoire de ne pas changer les habitudes. Nous sommes fin prêts pour la soirée dansante. Cependant le choix était large en termes de propositions pour ce soir. Sheila E a organisé à la dernière minute un showcase au Varsity Theatre intitulé « The Butterfly Effect Experience » dont nous avions à peine entendu parler. En parallèle, Liv Warfield a annoncé qu’elle jouerait à nouveau au Dakota ce soir pour un « Purple Jam » avec ses « friends ». Et vus les excellents retours de son show de la veille, on se tâte sérieusement pour y aller. On décide d’aller voir comment se déroule la soirée et d’aviser ensuite. Lorsque nous entrons au First Avenue, la soirée bat déjà son plein. La salle est complète, mais pas surchargée. On retrouve à nouveau plein de visages de la Celebration, ainsi que des groupes de fans costumés qui mettent de l’ambiance. La population est assez étonnante, toutes les tranches d’âges sont représentées et nous voyons des seniors (des vrais, pas des quarantenaires comme nous !) danser sur du Prince comme s’ils avaient 20 ans. La soirée qui s’intitule Erotic City, est prévue pour voir différents DJs se succéder : DJ Shannon Blowtorch, DJ Espada, Roy Freedom, DJ Smitty et en vedette Lenka Paris, qui a joué de nombreuses fois dans des évènements relatifs à Prince, dont certains à Paisley Park même, et elle assurait la première partie du concert des Revolution que nous avions vu en 2012. Je suis ravi de revoir Lenka Paris dont j’apprécie le travail de DJ. Lorsque nous arrivons, c’est DJ Espada qui mixe et passe rapidement le relai à Blowtorch. Les styles sont totalement différents : Espada a un mix dynamique, et passe rapidement d’un titre à l’autre, alors que Blowtorch a plutôt tendance à laisser les morceaux en entier. Shannon Blowtorch est affublée de deux danseuses à l’aspect un peu vulgaire mais en cohésion avec le look assez particulier de ce DJ. Il est clair que l’apparition de Lenka Paris se fera plus tard dans la nuit. Du coup, moins d’une heure après être entré, on commence à sentir qu’il est préférable de faire un tour pour voir ce qui se passe du côté de Liv Warfield, d’autant que grâce à un tampon que l’on a appliqué sur notre poignet, nous pouvons sortir et entrer du First Avenue à volonté. Nous quittons donc le célèbre club pour nous diriger vers le Dakota, qui est situé à environ 15 minutes à pied. En arrivant devant, il y a une caisse et on nous précise que le billet d’entrée est à $45. C’est curieusement moins que les $70 demandés la veille, ce qui nous fait douter : est-ce que cela vaudra vraiment la peine ? On se décide pourtant rapidement à entrer. Le Dakota est un restaurant / bar d’aspect assez chic, et une minuscule scène est située au milieu de la salle. Quand on se dit que Prince a joué là avec 3rdEyeGirl et les Hornz, c’est assez stupéfiant. DSC_0847.JPG|Le Target Field stadium, vu de nuit DSC_0848.JPG|Soirée dansante au First Avenue DSC_0849.JPG|Soirée dansante au Fist Avenue DSC_0852.JPG|Liv Warfield au Dakota DSC_0862.JPG|Donna Grantis au Dakota DSC_0868.JPG|Liv Warfield et Donna Grantis IMG_2353.jpg|Le groupe au complet avec Shelby J IMG_2355.jpg|Shelby in the house shannon-blowtorch.jpg|DJ Shannon Blowtorch au First Avenue Liv Warfield débute son show au moment où nous arrivons. C’est au moins la troisième fois que je la vois en concert. Comme à l’accoutumée, son show démarre assez doucement avec son groupe habituel. Petit à petit, le groove s’accélère et l’enchainement des morceaux est juste parfait, l’interprétation exemplaire. D’autant que nous voyons débarquer les NPG Hornz : Marcus Anderson et Adrian Crutchfield en tête. Ils sont rapidement suivis de Donna Grantis qui vient brancher sa guitare pour participer à tout le reste du show. Elle assurera quelques solos en complément de Ryan Waters le guitariste officiel de Liv. Une jeune et jolie jeune femme vient prendre la place à la batterie, et j'aurai du mal à reconnaître Cora Coleman-Dunham dont la présence est vraiment une surprise ! Le clou de la soirée sera l’arrivée appuyée de Shelby J, qui montera sur scène pour 2 ou 3 titres ! Autant dire que l’ambiance est à la fête dans ce restaurant où on doit être à peine une centaine de personnes ! Et en fin de compte, le nombre de guests est le même que le concert de la veille qui était pourtant bien plus cher. Enfin un bon plan ! Liv assurera le show jusqu’à plus de 1h30 du matin, et nous sortons du Dakota exténués mais heureux d’avoir passé une excellente soirée. Pour retrouver notre voiture, nous devons repasser devant le First Avenue et le temps d’arriver, les derniers participants à la soirée sortent déjà. En effet, l’évènement est prévu jusqu’à 2 heures du matin seulement. Je n’aurai donc pas pu voir Lenka Paris, c’est dommage mais on va dire qu’on ne peut pas tout faire et je l’avais vue en 2012 ce n’était donc pas son tour cette fois-ci ! Il est temps de retrouver notre maison de Eden Prairie et de goûter d’une courte nuit, avant le dernier jour de la Celebration demain ! La suite de ce récit est à lire sur cette page : Jour 4 Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:Voyages